Challenge Me
by mayrah0
Summary: After everyone finds out the truth about Hermione, she sets out to enjoy her final year at Hogwarts being herself for once, with Ginnys help and the sudden interest of Draco Malfoy, it turns out to be a very eventful year. This is my very first Fanfic so if anybody happens to read it.. be nice. haha
1. Chapter 1

It finally happened, Harry and Ron finally found out the truth, about her. They know she was pretending to be MS perfect for 6 long years and turns out she's nowhere near perfect. She didn't even know how it happened, one moment she's having the best time of her life, partying with her muggle friends and the next moment she is surrounded by Harry, Ron, her mother and her very drunk father.

Her father gave a loud laugh and practically yelled,

you see boys I told you she was filthy whore

Harry could not believe his eyes when he saw the very short dress Hermione was wearing

Ron wasn't sure which shocked him the most, the fact that she was wearing makeup and looked remarkably sexy, or the fact that she was drinking and dancing.

Harry was the first to speak,

Mione how could you lie to us? You've been lying to us for 6 years about who you really are, how could you?

Hermione didn't know what to say at first but she finally found the courage to answer her friends,

I wanted you guys to like me Harry! If I would of showed my true colors you guys would of never been my friends, and I wanted Hogwarts to be completely different from my home because as you can see my father is insufferable drunk and I didn't want anybody to know what kind of home of I came fro…

Ron didn't even allow her to finish her explanation before he rudely interrupted her

That's not a good enough reason Mione, you're a liar! It's a good thing I never dated you because you probably lied about liking me in the first place, at least I was honest and told you I wasn't interested in you, Harry thought I was being too harsh but I bet now he doesn't, right harry?

Your right Ron at least you didn't lie to her, let's get out of here… oh and Hermione good luck making new friends in Hogwarts.

She didn't even try to stop them, it was hopeless, she just looked at her father with hate in her eyes, and out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother with tears in her eyes. Her mother was the only reason she lived under her father's roof, if it wasn't for her she would have been long gone. She always hoped that after the war her father would seek help for his drinking problem, but unfortunately that didn't happen and now she was going back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year, and she had to once again leave her mother alone with her alcoholic father.

He couldn't believe his ears, when he heard his mother's "important" news.

She made sure to tell him, and Blaise not to be late for dinner, because she had important news to share with them. Blaise had been living with them ever since both of their fathers were sent to Azcaban and given the dementors kiss. Blaise's mother died during the war so he moved into Malfoy manor shortly after her death, Narcissa Malfoy had always been like a mother to him ever since he could remember, and even though he inherited all of his families money he preferred to live with her and Draco, since they were like family to him. So just like Draco he was completely shocked when their mother revealed her big news.

After what seemed like hours Draco finally spoke,

You're kidding right? You can't possibly be dating someone mother! This has got to be a joke!

I'm going to have to agree with Draco on this one, you can't be serious.

Narcissa remained fairly calm during her children's outbursts and proceeded to explain that indeed she was dating and it was not a joke.

His name is Charlie and he happens to be a few years younger than me, but that doesn't matter, age is but a number, what's important is that I like him and he likes me, and you two will have to deal with it.

Once again both Draco and Blaise looked dumbfounded!

We want to meet him then… right Blaise?

Yes we need to meet him and soon! Very soon.

I'm sorry but that won't be possible darlings, you see Charlie is away at the time being and you too will be returning to Hogwarts in a few days so there simply isn't any time for you to meet him, but the opportunity will come eventually, possibly during the holidays.

They decided to leave it at that for the time being, but they would continue to discuss this further.

Hermione woke up to the sound of tapping on her window, she got up to check and found the weasley`s new owl trying to get in with an envelope. She couldn't even remember the owls name, but that wasn't her biggest concern at the moment. Why would the Weasleys send her a letter after what happened yesterday, she was sure Ron and Harry would have told the whole family by now, she decided to put all of her thoughts aside and just open the letter once and for all.

_Hermione,_

_We all heard what happened between you and the boys last night, and im not going to pretend to understand the your reasons for lying to them, but im sure you three will work it all out very soon, you always do. I know you probably don't plan on showing up for brunch today, but it would mean a lot to me and Ginny if you would come. _

_Please consider it_

_Much love,_

_Molly Weasley _

Hermione wrote a quick response to Molly neglecting her invitation, there was no way she would show up there after her friends had indirectly told her to stay away from them. She no longer had anything to hide therefor she wasn't going to beg for their forgiveness. She sent the reply back with the new owl, whos name she still couldn't remember, and went down to get some breakfast.

Her mom greeted her with a big hug the moment she walked into the kitchen

How are you feeling sweetie? I tried to stop them believe me but you know how your father gets when he`s been drinking.

Mum this isn't your fault, I still don't understand why we still live with him anyway!

Sweetie we have no were else to go you know that, I don't have any family and I can`t afford to leave him

Mum we have plenty of money saved up, we can get ourselves a nice little house just for the both of us

NO! You know that money is for you to go to college in the US and we are not spending it on anything else

Do you really expect me to leave to the US and leave you here alone with that alcoholic arshole?

Enough Hermione! We are not doing this right now, I made you some crepes your favorite, now come sit down and enjoy your breakfast while I go out and get some groceries I'll be back in about an hour.

Hermione stacked her plate with several crepes and some fruit and poured herself a cup of coffee when she suddenly heard a pop coming from the living room so she went to investigate.

Standing in the middle of her living room she found non other than Ginny Weasley.

Ginny what are you doing here?

Well mom told me you neglected the invitation to come for brunch so I thought id join you for breakfast, do you mind?

Not at all Ginny im just surprised I never expected any of you to speak to me again after finding out the truth.

Hermione im one of your best friends too, and just because Harry and Ron are being prats doesn't mean I will too.

Thank you ginny I guess I just figured since Ron is your brother and Harry is your boyfriend you would side with them, and kick me out of your life.

Hermione I would never do that to you, Just because Ron is my brother that doesn't mean hes right about this, and you don't know this yet but me and Harry broke up, I just couldn't handle a relationship with someone whos idea of a date is to play quidditch. I mean yeah I love quidditch but not all the time. Ive even decided not play this year, I mean its my last year at Hogwarts I just want to have a good time and enjoy myself.

Well then, sounds to me like I have a partner in crime! Now that you know that I am far from perfect its safe to say we are going to have one hell of year. So tell me, how did Harry take the breakup?

He told me I was going to regret it, and that he was the best thing that had ever happened to me, can you believe it? Anyway we should continue this over breakfast, I'm starved.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Draco and Blaise where happy that wizarding robes where only required during classes, they had taken up to wearing muggle clothing during the summer and it was way more comfortable and convenient and besides they had both been told they looked very handsome in jeans. The first thing they noticed when they arrived at platform 9 ¾ was that nearly everyone was wearing muggle clothing so it was impossible to stand out. Once on the train they found a compartment to themselves but were quickly distracted by a commotion coming from a few compartments down, so they went to investigate

"What the hell is your problem, we were here first?"

They recognized the voice of the youngest Weasley but they weren't sure who she was arguing with so they walked right in.

"What the hell are you screaming about Weasley? Some of us are trying to get some peace and quiet."

"These idiots won't get out of our compartment, we were here first."

"We don't give a shit Ginny, We always sit here so were not moving and we don't want her here" Ron said pointing at Hermione. "

Hermione gave him a look that could kill before turning to look at Draco,

"Fine I'm sure Malfoy and Zabini won't mind if we sit with them, come on Ginny"

They were out of their seats and turning into the other compartment before either Draco or Blaise could process what had just happened.

"So trouble in paradise huh Granger?"

'None of your business Malfoy"

Draco was ready to answer but Blaise beat him to it

"actually Granger the fact that your sitting in out compartment makes it our business, so are you going to tell us why you and little red here are fighting with your boyfriends or will you be on your way out"

"Well Zabini since you're so interested in our love lives ill have you know that I am no longer dating boy wonder, and Hermione never even dated my asshole brother"

Blaise took a sec to look at Ginny up and down…

"Feisty! I like"

"So the golden trio seems to hit a rough patch in the road have they? How, will you ever be able to survive without them Granger?"

"well you see Malfoy, Harry and Ron don't like me anymore because I'm not the perfect Hermione they thought I was and they don't seem to like who I really am, and the person that I really am couldn't give a rats ass what they think."

"Whoa Granger I got to admit I did not see that coming, I knew there was something different about you besides the fact that you can actually tell you're a woman, without the many layers of clothes you usually wear."

He took a few seconds to look her up and down, and he liked what he saw, she had curves all in the right places, and the short lacy shorts she was wearing really showed of her long tan legs. Her hair was no longer bushy it was in long beautiful curls that went down to her lower back, she was absolutely gorgeous who would have thought? He looked over at Blaise who was staring at Weasley like she was dinner, so he cleared his throat, and Blaise snapped out of it.

"Were going to get some stuff from the Trolly, you two want anything?"

"How very sweet of you Malfoy but no thank you I think Hermione and I will be okay"

Draco rolled his eyes as he led Blaise out of the compartment

"Is it just me or did Granger get really hot over the summer?"

"Not just her but little red too, she looks like the last couple of seconds of my favorite song"

"yeah well we better be shaking those thoughts out of our heads because you know were not looking for any king of serious relationship and I doubt those two will take anything less"

"Your right besides they're clever, and if you ask me that's dangerous territory mate"

"Oh my gosh Gin, did you see Zabini checking you out, he was practically drooling"

"yeah I saw him, but Zabini knows better than to try and get into my knickers, if there's one thing I know about slytherin' s is that they know when their stepping into dangerous territory, and hes not the only one Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes off of you"

"Well then I think I might have found a way to entertain myself this year after all"

"Your right Malfoy and Zabini have been nothing but rude to us since day one, not that im holding grudges or anything but I think that gives us enough reasons to mess with their heads don't you think"

"Of course I do Gin, but we have to be careful, were doing to be playing with fire so were likely to get burned."

"I for one am willing to take the risk, you?"

"Count me in, this might be easier since they decided to name all four of heads, and we get to share a common room"

"This is officially going to be a fun year, and I want wait to see the look on Harry and Ron's faces when they find out your involved with Malfoy"

The sorting seemed to take forever, once it was finally over Parvati and Lavender ran to sit next to Hermione and Ginny.

"Wow you both look great! Mione I love what you've done with your hair"

"Thank You ladies, so what new do you bring? I can tell you have something to say because you seem super excited."

"Well your right Mione, me and lavender heard something on the train and we thought you two should know, you see we heard what happened between you and the boys and were sorry about that but you know you can count on us"

"Yeah Mione when we heard Harry and Ron telling everyone on the train that you were a fake and that we should stay away from you I was horrified. How could they treat you like that after everything you've done for them?"

"Hermione I know me and Lavender haven't always been very close to you or maybe were not very nice, but were loyal, and we don't turn our backs on our friends"

"Thank you guys I really appreciate it! Is that all you heard on the train?"

"Well no! We actually heard that Harry was hooking up with Katie Bell! Sorry Ginny, I know you two are not together anymore but were sure it still hurts."

"Don't worry about it girls, Harry is trying to make me jealous but it's not going to work, I'm not 12 years old anymore."

"Good for you Ginny! So since were allowed into Hogsmeade every weekend now, Parvati and I are going to a new bar that just opened up! We're all of age now so you two should totally come, its muggle themed so muggle apparel is a must, and there's karaoke so it sounds like a blast.

"We will most definitely join you, Ginny and I love Karaoke"

"Great well see you too later"

"So now that their gone have you noticed Zabini over there hitting on that ravenclaw girl?"

"Yeah but don't worry Gin, she has nothing on you, I think we can make our first move this weekend at Hogsmeade"

"So how are we going to get them to show up at the same bar as us?"

"Well if they're going to pursue the Ravenclaws we just need to make sure those girls show up and the boys we be there too, so we just need to get Lavender and Parvati to spread the word about the bar and were good"

"Brilliant, I can't wait for the weekend"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay another chapter! My story is a bit different from most… im not sure if its good different or bad different but it's different. Again this is only my first fan fiction, so let me know what you think, or if you have any interesting ideas but be nice haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 3

The week went by slower than it should of for all the seventh years looking forward to a night at the bar. Hermione and Ginny picked out their outfits and helped Parvati and Lavender pick out theirs. They picked out short bodycon sequin dresses, Ginny's in silver and Hermione's in black, along with tall red heels. Ginny wore her hair in long luscious curls while Hermione straightened hers.

"Whoa you guys look great "said lavender the moment she walked into the room.

Both she and Parvati were wearing matching halter tops and miniskirts with pink wedge heels.

"Same goes to the both of you, looks like it's going to be goodnight ladies, let's get going"

They were certain Draco and Blaise had already left the common room before Lavender and Parvati had arrived, they had overheard them talking about taking their dates to the bar, they've been talking about all week, right before they left.

They put a comfort charm on their shoes so they could walk into Hogsmeade without a problem. It was still August so it was warm enough that they didn't need a jacket. Once they arrived at the bar they saw plenty of familiar faces. The one that caught their attention was Ron's who happened to be walking towards them

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Excuse me who made you king of the bar Ronald!"

"Ginny is right Ron! We can go where ever the hell we want whether you like it or not, if you don't like my presence well then there's the door, you can leave because I sure as hell aint!"

At this point they had the attention from almost everyone at the bar, so Ron's face was as red as her heels, Hermione pushed past Ron and led her friends to an empty booth, on her way she met a set of eyes who happened to be staring at her, he was sitting in a booth with Blaise and the two Ravenclaw girls shed seen them with all week, Hermione couldn't remember their names. She winked at Draco as she was sitting down and that seemed to shock some sense into him since he looked away immediately. She could see both Ron and Harry giving them dirty looks. Ron still looked angry about their little quarrel and Harry was glaring daggers at Ginny, who didn't seem to mind that Katie Bell was sitting on his lap.

The bar came to live as soon as the Karaoke started and everyone was having a turn at the mike. Both Ginny and Hermione would wink and blow a kiss every time they caught Draco and Blaise staring at them.

"What do they think they're doing? Provoking us like that, they should know not to mess with us"

"They have to be up to something mate, I think maybe little red is trying to make pothead jealous, and Granger well I don't know what Granger is doing but she better knock it off, she doesn't know who she's messing with"

"Well looks like Lindy and Lisa are coming back from the loo mate so let's drop it for now"

"I'd love to drop it Blaise but look at who just went up on stage."

Blaise turned to the stage to see Ginny and Hermione walking up and picking up their microphones, the only words that came to Blaise's mouth were

"Damn she's hot"

Luckily only Draco heard him and their dates where completely oblivious to what was going on, they were too busy going on about some gossip they heard in the bathroom. Both boys were anxious to hear what song they were going to sing, although they were not exactly familiar with any of them since they were all muggle songs. The music started and it was Ginny who started singing while looking directly at Blaise…

_She got a body like an hourglass  
but I can give it to you all the time  
she got booty like a Cadillac  
but I can send you into overdrive oh_

Blaise's jaw dropped when she began to move her hips to the music and she winked at him.

Draco was busy watching Granger dance! He never thought he would live to see the day when he witnessed "know it all Granger" dance or sing or even wear what she was wearing, what was the world coming too? Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts, she started singing.

_She might have let you hold her hand in school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your Momma gave (Oh yeah)_

She was staring right at him and he felt the urge to let his jaw drop but unlike Blaise he wasn't going to cave that easy. He turned to see that Blaise had actually regained his composure and was actually watching the show with interest instead of lust and desire for Weasley.

_It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could, go  
Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing_

Blaise was trying to contain his shock but Draco could see right through him, but he couldn't blame him, even he was surprised at little Red's Talent. Once they were finished whole bar started cheering a whistling, everyone except the Pothead and Weasel who looked very angry.

"Do you really think little Weasley is trying to make Potter Jealous by flirting with me? Because if she is then I might just be able to help her out with that, under some conditions of course"

"I don't think that's what she is up to Blaise, not once did either of them look over to their table, actually now that I think about it I don't think they've looked over there since they sat down."

"Well it looks like someone has been paying close attention, what do you think their up to then, because I don't think either Weasley or Granger just woke up one day and fell in love with either of us"

"I don't know what they're up to, but where going to find out. Look they're getting ready to leave lets follow them."

Blaise got that special look in his eyes that he only got when he was really looking forward to something. Their dates looked surprise to see them getting up

"Where are you guys going?"

Draco answered them before Blaise could even open his mouth

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure you can find the way back to the castle on your own"

They waited until they were sure there was nobody else around to make their move,

"Okay Blaise, work your magic with little Red and ill handle Granger"

The walked up right beside them...

"So Granger, Nice little show you two put on back there, if you don't mind Weasley I would love to ask Granger for some, private lessons since she has so much musical talent, Blaise here is going to keep you company"

He grabbed Hermione's arm and led her away from the other two.

"I want to know what you're up to, and I want to know now"

"Wow Malfoy, you sure don't beat around the bush"

"I don't have that kind of time Granger, so spill it, and don't say you don't know what I'm talking about because you know perfectly well."

"What's wrong Malfoy? Does a little flirting make you nervous?'

"It does when you're the one flirting, the only reason you would flirt with me is because you're up to something no good"

"Oh relax Malfoy, yes you were a complete prick for 6 years but I've moved on from that, no hard feelings really, I'm just trying to have a bit of fun."

Draco hadn't realized how close she was until she was only a few inches away from his face.

"Don't challenge me Granger because you will lose"

"Don't be silly Malfoy, because soon enough you will find that when I play, I play to Win."

She gave him a smirk before making her way back to Ginny and Blaise who seemed to be having a conversation of their own, she slowed her pace not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"You're playing with fire Weasley, and you know what happens to those who play with fire, they get burned. I don't think this is a challenge you can handle."

Ginny gave him a sweet innocent smile before replying "Go on then… Challenge me" and then she walked away and met Hermione and together they returned to the Castle with a feeling of success.

Song Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj


	4. Chapter 4

"This if going to be harder than we thought if we can't figure out what their plan is mate"

"Blaise I don't think they have a plan, maybe they're just hoping to mess with us and get into our head, or they could just be trying to play us, some kind of revenge for all the girls we've played in the past, heck I have no idea what they're up to, but one things for sure I'm not going to let them get away with it."

"They have another thing coming if they think they can play us, silly little Gryffindor's, I can't believe they actually think they can outsmart the biggest players in Hogwarts."

"You're right! I think we need to let them think that they're actually getting to us, and just turn the tables and make them fall for us, then just dump them."

'Good idea that will teach them not to mess with us"

Hermione finished straightening her hair just in time to make it to potions on time, when she arrived she looked around for a seat. The seat she normally occupied next to Harry and across from was taken by Katie bell, she spotted Ginny, but as she made her way to sit next to her she noticed another empty seat next to Malfoy and she saw it as an opportunity, and sat next to him.

"What are you doing Granger that seat is for Blaise"

"Don't worry Malfoy there's an open seat next to Ginny, I'm sure Blaise won't mind"

Just as she had said that Blaise walked up behind her

"You're in my seat Granger"

"Oh really, I didn't realize it had your name on it Zabini"

Blaise didn't get a chance to respond because Snape interrupted the debate

"Mr. Zabini we don't have all day, take a seat next to MS Weasley it's the only seat left and do it now or leave"

Blaise didn't seem Happy but he obeyed the professor, the class went as usual the normal lesson and notes followed by a potion.

"So why exactly did you decide to sit next to me Granger?"

"Let's just say you caught my attention Malfoy, after all you do look really good today"

"Well there's no use in denying that! I must admit you don't look quite bad yourself Granger, straight hair really suites you"

"Thanks Malfoy"

"so really why are you sitting here, because if you did it to make the weasel jealous it seems like you succeeded by the look of his face.

Hermione turned around and indeed Ron looked beyond pissed that she was sitting so close to Draco, she turned to look at Harry who seemed to be paying very close attention to Ginny and Blaise who seemed to be chummier than usual.

"Well your wrong Malfoy, I wasn't trying to make Ron jealous, actually I couldn't care less what he thinks. I just though since were both Heads we could get to know each other a little better and of course I felt like Ginny and Zabini should do the same since they're deputy heads, and the seating arrangements seemed like a good start"

"And what exactly is it that you want to know about me if I may ask?"

"Everything"

"And why all of a sudden are you interested in getting to know me? I'm sure you've known for years now that we were going to be selected as heads, so why didn't you try to get to know me before"

"Because I was too busy trying to please the two buffoons I had as friends, and besides I find you very attractive, so I'm sure getting to know you will be well worth it.

Draco never expected her to be so blunt, now he was really confused was this part of their undeclared challenge, was she trying to throw him off?

"Alright Granger I guess I'll give you the satisfaction of getting to know me, and as long as I'm being nice I'll give little red the chance to get to know my mate tonight when me and you pair off to patrol and leave them to do their thing."

Hermione didn't get a chance to respond before Snape dismissed them all, so she just winked and said

"See you tonight"

"Wow Mione I can't believe you got him to pair off with you tonight"

"I know me either but be careful Gin, they know were up to something so watch yourself around Zabini tonight"

"Don't worry I think I can handle him, he thinks he can charm me like he does all those bimbos he dates, he made a move today in potions, he told me he loved how my red hair makes my eyes look so blue! Like really do other girls really fall for that kind of stuff? I mean it didn't even make sense!"

"He's probably trying to turn the tables and make you fall for him"

"The sad part is that he's so good looking it might be hard not too! But don't worry I know my mission well, and besides, I think I want to go to the states with you after Hogwarts and go to that fashion school, you talk so much about!"

"Ginny! That's a wonderful idea we can get a flat together and with time I'm sure we could have our own clothing line or maybe even start a business!"

"That sounds amazing Mione! I have the money we got from the ministry for being war heroes saved up and I'm sure Charlie and Bill will help me with the rest of the tuition, and I was thinking since you're worried about leaving your mom, she could stay in my room at the burrow, and mom would love to have her there, and Bill told me Ron already made plans with Harry to get a flat together right after graduation so he won't be a problem."

"That's a great idea ill bring it up with my mom during the holidays, hopefully I can talk her into a divorce as well! I will feel so much better knowing she will be far from him while I'm gone, and once I achieve my career I will buy her, her own house!"

"Well as much as I want to continue making plans for the future, we have a mission to put into action tonight so hurry up and pick an outfit to wear"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! It's been crazy, first I had finals then we had an audit at work, then my best friend got married, so I was super busy planning, then when I thought I could get back I found out I'm having my first Baby, and I've had horrible morning sickness so I haven't gotten around to this until now please forgive me….. Well I hope you all enjoy.

Ginny chose a simple outfit to wear on her patrol with Blaise, tight skinny jeans with the bottoms rolled up, and a black fitted T-shirt. She casually threw her hair in a high pony tail, and kept the same makeup she had been wearing all day.

She went out into the common room to meet Blaise.

Draco and Hermione had left just 10 minutes before.

When Blaise finally came out to meet her they decided to start patrolling up at the astronomy tower so they made their way up.

"So little red, what happened between you and potter? You two were like the golden couple, and then all of a sudden you two break it off"

"Well if you must know, Me and Harry just weren't compatible enough, all he ever wanted to do is talk about Quidditch, play Quidditch, watch Quidditch, and don't get me wrong I love Quidditch and I'm bloody good at it too but it was just too much, I wanted to do other things too, more exciting and fun things."

"oh yeah? And what kind of things?"

"oh I don't know like sneak off to the astronomy tower to make out, or go skinny dipping out in the lake"

"well then potters is missing out, so why aren't you jealous that he's with someone else now?"

"Well for one I simply just don't care, second Katie Bell is hardly a threat, and lastly I have my eyes on a bigger prize"

"Your right you know? Katie Bell is just a less attractive cheap knock off of you. As for this bigger prize you speak of who might that be?"

"you know we've been up here an awful long time, and haven't even gotten around to patrolling anywhere else."

"I don't mind, I happen to like the company"

Blaise couldn't help but stare at her, the way the moonlight made her blue eyes glow completely mesmerized him, she was so beautiful, he just wanted to be closer to her.

Ginny could read the look in his eyes, she had him right where she wanted him, she leaned in real close and said what's the matter Zabini?

Blaise said nothing, instead he just kissed her, he didn't know what pushed him to do it but he just had to. What really surprised him was that She kissed him back it started as an innocent kiss and quickly escalated to a heated and passionate kiss. He picked up her legs and put them around his waist while her back was against the wall, He started to kiss her neck when he heard her say something. He stopped and looked up at her to repeat what she said.

"I think that's enough Zabini" she said this with a wink as she jumped of his waist and onto the floor.

"As attracted I am to you I still don't want you to think, I'm just like all those other girls you to take to bed every weekend"

"Oh trust me little Red your nothing like those other girls, your much more interesting than any of them"

"Well if I'm so interesting, I'll just have to see how long I can keep your attention, on me without having to take my clothes off, for now I think it's about time I head to bed"

She leaned in closed, and whispered "sweet dreams Zabini" and quickly pecking him on the lips before running off.

"So Granger since were starting to get to know each other should is start calling you Hermione?"

"Please don't, it's too weird I'd prefer is we stick with Malfoy and Granger, I don't think I can get the hang of calling Draco"

"Okay if you say so, anyway what exactly is it that you want to know about me?"

"Like I told you before Malfoy I want to know everything, why don't you start by telling me about your childhood?"

"Well I'm an only child, but I got to spend a lot of time with Blaise, and Pansy since our parents ran in the same social circle, as you already know we were always taught that we as purebloods were above anyone else, and well we learned a lot of dark Magic, and as long as we remained loyal to our kind we got everything we wanted."

"Well sounds like you had quite an interesting Childhood"

"I guess you can call it that! My Father was a bad man there's no doubt about that, me and my mother both got our good share of beatings as I'm sure so did my friends from their parents, But my mother wasn't a bad person she was forced into an arranged marriage when she was about my age, and she had no choice but to follow my Fathers orders, but at least now he's dead and we can finally live in peace, except for she started dating someone recently and that worries me, and Blaise both. After his parents died Blaise sold the Zabini Manor, he came to live with me and my mother and she sees him like another son so of course were both worried about her."

"I totally understand why you would be worried, I worry for my mother as well."

"Okay Granger I just told you my childhood story, so I think its your turn now"

"Okay well, ever since I can remember my father has been a drunk, he would go out every night and come home completely wasted, I used to get so scared when he came home like that so my mom would always hide me in a closet or anywhere I could fit, I felt horrible because as I was hidden I could hear him beating her and insulting her, and it made my blood boil but there was nothing I could do about it, I had some friends in school who were going through the same thing I was so one day we decided we were going to sneak out before our drunk dads came home, so we wouldn't have to hear the abuse that followed. So we did and we kept on doing it every night, and we ended up meeting some people on the street who offered us Drugs and Alcohol, at first we were skeptical especially since Alcohol was the main cause of our problems, but we went ahead and took them anyways. After a while we started hanging around those people and going to parties, and constantly doing drugs, It all started when I was only 10 years old believe it or not, and it didn't stop until my mom finally broke down in front of me and blamed herself for what I had become, all the kids and teachers at school hated me, So I even started skipping school, and my mom thought it was her fault for letting me witness my father's abuse and for not having the courage to put a stop to it. That's when I swore that I would change, for her but all the kids in school had already labeled me as a bad seed and none of the other parents allowed any of them near me"

"Wow Granger I would have never pictured that being your childhood story, I have to admit I'm kind of shocked"

"Yeah well I made sure nobody knew my real story."

"So are you going to tell me the rest? What happened after you became an outcast?"

"Well by then I turned 11 and I got my letter from Hogwarts, and that's when I made the decision to pretend to be someone I'm not, I thought that by hiding my true story I could have more friends, and make my mother proud, I've always been really smart so that wasn't hard at all, but what was hard was trying to always be nice to everybody, and always try to the right thing, and trust me it was especially hard to stop myself from beating you to a pulp every time you insulted me."

"Well you obviously didn't do a very good job restraining yourself, because in case you don't remember you hit me pretty hard back in third year"

"Yeah well you had it coming, but at least now I don't have to pretend, every summer I got a break from all the pretending and I got to go out with the few friends I have back home, but this year it all went wrong because Harry and Ron decided they were going to visit me! And when they showed up at my house all they found was my bruised mother and my drunk father, so when they questioned them as to were I was my father spilled everything and they said I was liar and they would never forgive me for taking them for fools"

"well if you ask me I think its for the best that they know! I Mean now you don't have to pretend to be a boring old prude, and by the looks of it you don't have to dress like one either."

"well I've always loved fashion, that's actually how I became so close to Ginny, she always knew that I had a secret obsession with clothes and kept quiet about it, so when she found out what happened with Harry and Ron she stood by me and actually listened to my story"

"So does that mean that me and little red are the only ones that know the real story, why in the world would you ever trust me with that?"

"I don't, but at this point it's not a secret anymore, I'm not pretending any more so I don't care who finds out, the only thing that matters to me is my mother and getting her safe, so I don't care what anybody thinks of me I will do whatever I have to, to make sure she's safe, anyway I think we've had enough heart to heart for one night Malfoy, we better get back to the Common Room, maybe next weekend you and Blaise would like to accompany me and Ginny into Hogsmeade for drinks?"

"Sure ill mention it to Blaise, Night Granger"

"Night Malfoy"


End file.
